


Scheduled

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 01, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Jon has been at martin's throat since the very beginning is there perhaps a way to make it all right? Could love find it's way in?"I have-" Jon steeped his fingers, "Well, I have come to the decision to have a crush on you."Martin frowned at him doubtfully, "Jon….that doesn't sound very sensible.""It is not but team building rarely is," Jon admitted.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Scheduled

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote and edited this in about twenty minutes total  
> Enjoy the nonsense

Jon went to the door of his office and gripped the frame tightly, steeling himself for the conversation ahead, "Martin come into my office immediately."

Martin did, with his friendly shoulders slumped in disappointment, "Yes Jon."

"Shut the door," Jon waved impatiently to him as he circled around to sit at his desk, "there are secrets."

Martin edge into the room nervously and pressed the door shut, "I'm um- not sure this door can contain secrets?"

"It contains sound and secrets are just a kind of noise," Jon told him dismissively, then continued, "Martin, you know how I hate you?"

Martin flinched as if he had been kicked, "Yes, my continued existence tends to make you want to commit violence."

Jon nodded, "Exactly, except you're wrong in every regard."

"What?"

"I have-" Jon steeped his fingers, "Well, I have come to the decision to have a crush on you instead."

Martin frowned at him doubtfully, "Jon….that doesn't sound very sensible."

"It is not but team building rarely is," Jon admitted, then continued admitting to other things, "I have 3-4 years of pining penciled in on every day of my next four daily planners."

Martin blinked, "That must have taken a long time."

"It did but it was a gesture of affection," Jon huffed out an embarrassed laugh.

Martin considered for a moment before speaking, "Can I see the planners?"

"Of course not, they're full of secrets and daily planners are not soundproof," Jon rolled his eyes. Martin should really know that by now.

"Well fine," Martin snapped, clearly a bit embarrassed himself, "what did you decide to have a crush on me about?"

"Oh actually, I have this bit all planned out," Jon said excitedly, "I thought I'd start with your tea and move on to your hands if you're amicable, but I can work myself up to adoring every inch of you within the week if need be."

"Oh please do, actually," Martin said, "that'll free up my schedule for the next 3-4 years."

Jon's eyebrows crept upward, "You were busy?"

"Yeah, I was going to be pining for you, but um- I didn't pace myself well when I started? And I already have an engagement ring picked out so I didn't really know where to go from here?" Martin pulled out the box and opened it, presenting it to Jon. It was indeed a very good ring.

Jon nodded sagely, "Ah, then it's best if we marry soon so we may both plan other activities?" He plucked the ring out of the box and eyed it for a moment.

"Yes, that would help," Martin agreed, taking the ring from Jon and sliding it carefully onto Jon's finger.

"Very well," Jon said as Martin's hands retreated and he saw the gold band properly again, "but I demand at least a full day of scheduled pining tomorrow before we proceed, that will give me time to erase all my planners and pencil in marriage. "

"You could write it in ink?"

Jon gave him a stern look, "Don't push your luck, Martin. get back to work."

"Right, of course, sorry," Martin turned and made for the door.

Jon made a noise of distress, "No don't leave, that was affectionate teasing. Please convince me to go eat lunch."

"Oh!" Martin looked relieved and then he frowned for a moment thinking, "If we go to the sandwich shop around the corner we can brush hands as I hand you your food, and then we can yearn about it for the rest of the day?"

"Oh fine," Jon said trying to seem really put-out about the whole thing, "I didn't have any yearning scheduled, but I suppose we can be a bit spontaneous since we're in love."

Martin smiled at him, shaking his head, "Not yet Jon. You only like my hands and tea right now remember? You have to wait until at least Thursday to schedule us falling in love."

Jon really didn't want to wait that long.

He sighed, standing up from his desk and going to get his coat, "This romance thing is very complicated."

Martin held the collar and helped him into the sleeves, "I think it might be worth it if when I'm pining you're pining back."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I posted in 2021......  
> What the fuck


End file.
